bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Technomage Savei
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860287 |no = 8344 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 103 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 19, 22, 28, 31, 34, 53, 59, 62, 65, 68 |normal_distribute = 7, 10, 8, 8, 6, 6, 15, 12, 10, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67 |bb_distribute = 7, 10, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 14, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70 |sbb_distribute = 6, 9, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 13, 10, 8, 7, 7, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70 |sbb2_distribute = 6, 9, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 13, 10, 8, 7, 7, 5, 5 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |ubb_distribute = 6, 9, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 2, 2, 12, 9, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The man responsible for adding a human touch to Zeis's near-heartless commands in the Xelhenn, Savei already knew that he was going to take over the reins of leadership when his predecessor leaped from the skyship onto the reactivated superweapon. As the clouds cleared, he ordered the survivors to integrate into the other family-factions and bring them up to speed with everything that they had available. The fact that the superweapon had fired one shot into the heavens before it was destroyed was definitely not going to go unnoticed, and speeding up their recovery from the devastation was critical towards ensuring their survival. Meanwhile, most of the Vardket defensive networks languished in neglect, their own automated systems deactivated because their alien masters did not trust their subjects with all the command codes. Savei began the arduous task of reverse-engineering their programs, while the rest of his family-faction worked to salvage whatever equipment they could find. When news of an alien ship reached him, he immediately joined the others at the crash site. But the insectile crew, though injured, proved more troublesome than they had expected. After the fighting had finished and his wound dressed, Savei began to translate the ship's communiques. He found out then that the alien Dust-Yellow King was in its flagship deep within its armada--and was dying. |summon = The threat is real. It's coming to kill us. I have no plans of letting it win! Will you? |fusion = I have to prepare for the worst. Our ancient foe is coming, but defeating it is...challenging. |evolution = |hp_base = 5317 |atk_base = 2300 |def_base = 2035 |rec_base = 1852 |hp_lord = 7596 |atk_lord = 3285 |def_lord = 2907 |rec_lord = 2646 |hp_anima = 8488 |rec_anima = 2408 |atk_breaker = 3523 |def_breaker = 2669 |def_guardian = 3145 |rec_guardian = 2527 |def_oracle = 2788 |rec_oracle = 3003 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Exotic Particle Core |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, 110% boost to Spark damage & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 50% chance to heal 25% damage taken |bb = Gravitational Slash |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Dark types for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 110% parameter boost to Dark types, 50% crit rate to Dark types, 100% Spark to self & 30% chance to heal 20-25% damage taken |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Electromagnetic Slash |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Dark types for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 3 turns, boosts Spark damage of Dark types for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 110% parameter boost to Dark types, 50% crit rate to Dark types, 100% Spark to self & fills 1-2 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb2_guildraid = true |ubb = Black Hole Helix |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Spark, 400% elemental weakness damage & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Dataflow Anaysis |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk of Dark types & 30% boost to Spark damage Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & adds 16 combo powerful Dark attack on Light types effect to SBB in Guild Raid |esnote = |evointo = 860288 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 60123 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 860034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guild Raid Season 6 - Premium Chest Reward (Guaranteed Anima type) *Halloween Mystery Chest *Event Bazaar: Guild Relic - 20000 Guild Relics |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Savei1 }}